El viaje de la Llave
by Sherezade22
Summary: Luffy y sus amigos junto con una chica de la Tierra llamada Victoria Raiden, junto con más aliados viajaran por los mundos para salvarlos del Rey Oscuro.
1. Prologos

La portadora de la "Llave"

Kosmos, la diosa de la harmonia mira a traves de unas burbujas temporales a tres personas, dos chicos y una chica. Los chicos son del mismo mundo y la chica de otro. Kosmos sonrie con ternura a la chica que esta con sus amigos. Durante años la vio crecer y a los chicos los encontro recientemente. Descubrio que son piratas pero no unos piratas corrientes, decidio que era hora de que los tres defendieran los mundos de la Oscuridad.

Prologo - Grand Line

Un pirata famoso, mas bien el Rey de los Piratas Gold D. Roger, reunio un gran tesoro y lo llamo One Piece, el Gobierno Central lo arresto y le ejecuto pero antes lanzo un reto. 20 años despues un joven pirata llamado Monkey D. Luffy decide reunir un equipo y buscar el One Piece y convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas junto con sus ocho compañeros; Roronoa Zoro, que desea convetirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo, Nami una navegante que quiere hacer su propio mapa del mundo, Usopp que sueña con ser el mejor guerrero del mundo, Sanji que desea encontrar el , Tony Tony Chopper ue quiere ser un gran doctor, Nico Robin que sueña con descubrir la Verdadera Historia, Franky que contruyo su barco de ensueño y que navegara en el y Brook que ansia volver a ver un viejo camarada.

Una noche todos duermen despues de un encuentro con la armada, la luna ilumina las pocas olas del mar y el Sunny. Luffy despierta a causa de un ruido, despierta y se da cuenta de que esta encima de una vidriera con las caras de toda la banda. Zoro tambien esta y despierta y al ver la vidriera dice.

Zoro - ¿Donde estamos?

Luffy sonriendo - No lo se, ¿A que es una pasada?

Voz - Llego el momento.

Zoro sorprendido - ¿Pero que?

Luffy gritando - ¿Donde estas?

Voz - El tiempo se acaba el Rey Oscuro cada vez es más fuerte, los mundos estan en peligro. El vuestro también. Pero uno de vosotros tiene la fuerza para luchar y el otro un corazón tan fuerte que es capaz de destruir la oscuridad.

Zoro - ¿Que significa eso?

Voz - El poder para ayudar a la "Llave".

Luffy inclinando la cabeza - ¿"Llave"' ¿Que "Llave"?

Voz - No hay tiempo que perder teneis que... (Sorprendida) Oh no, Sincorazón.

Del suelo aparecieron criaturas negras de ojos amarillos grandes, Luffy dijo mientras Zoro sacaba sus espadas.

Luffy sonriendo - Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Zoro - Estoy deacuerdo.

Se enfrentaron y acabaron con ellas con rapidez, al acabar la imagen del suelo cambio de la banda a una de una chica abrazando una luz que sale de ella. Ninguno entendia el porque. y la voz volvio a hablar.

Voz - Gracias a la "Llave", lo conseguisteis. Cada vez aparecen más Sincorazón, y más fuertes. Por favor necesito vuestra ayuda para salvar los mundos, la "Llave" tiene que liberar la luz. No estareis solos dos de mis guerreros os ayudaran en esto. Por favor encontrar la "Llave" ayudadla.

Luffy - ¿¡"Llave!? ¿¡Que "Llave!?

Zoro - La "Llave"... ¿Es una persona?

Voz - Asi es una persona que vi crecer, solo la vi a traves de los sueños. Ahora es lo suficientemente mayor para usar su poder. ¿Lo hareis?

Zoro - ¿Luffy?

Luffy sonriendo - Suena genial. Lo haremos.

Voz - Gracias, empieza la salvación de la luz.

Todo el lugar se oscurecion, toda la banda desperto a causa de un trueno, la mar se embravecio y el barco empezo a moverse con mucha fuerza. Pero antes de que hicieran algo, la oscuridad los envolvio.

Prologo - Islas Canarias

Una chica dormia en su habitación, tiene el pelo castaño largo por el lado izquierdo y corto por el derecho. La chica abre sus ojos azules encima de una vidriera con la imagen de una llave, camino hacta el centro hasta que oyo una voz decir.

Voz - Es el momento.

Chica - ¿Quien anda hay?

Voz - Tranquila Victoria. Estas a salvo.

Victoria - ¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Quien eres?

Voz - Es normal que no me recuerdes, a pasado mucho tiempo. Debes empezar un viaje para salvar los mundos.

Victoria sorprendida - ¿¡Mundos!? (Asustada) ¿De que hablas? ¿Que viaje? Me estoy asustando.

Voz - Tranquila, eres capaz de eso. Al fin y al cabo eres la "Llave". No estaras sola, dos de mis guerreros estaran contigo y más personas te ayudaran.

Victoria alterada - ¿¡"Llave"!? ¿De que demonios hablas? ¿Guerreros? ¿Ayudarme? (Gritando) ¿Que esta pasando? Yo no (Oye cristales rompiendose y mira detras) Oh no.

La vidriera se rompia por el medio, empezo a correr hacia el borde. Pero no llevaba a ninguna parte. La vidriera se rompio y cayo en la oscuridad. Cuando creyo que era el fin fue envuelta en luz...

Desperto asustada, no paraba de tener sueños parecidos desde hace meses. Se levanto de la cama y fue a ducharse. Se vistio; pantalones rojos, cinturon azul marino, camiseta de manga corta verde y botas grandes de tobillo marrones. Agarro sus libros, bajo a la cocina y desayuno, sus padres le dejaron una nota encima de la mesa que leyo.

Victoria - "Que tengas un buen dia, Mama" (Sonriendo) Lo tendre mama. (Mira el reloj) Sera mejor coguer la moto. Tengo que ensayar antes del espectaculo.

Una vez salido de la casa, fue al garaje a por su moto, una hermosa Yamaha roja. Se pone el casco blanco con un rayo negro en el frente. Salio corriendo en dirección a al instituto. Era su último curso en el y también el último dia de clase y junto con sus amigos habian preparado una actuación para todos. Al llegar sus dos amigos les esperaban una chica y un chico. La chica dijo mientras Victoria se quitaba el casco.

Chica - ¿Preparada para actuar?

Victoria - Por supuesto, tenemos que demostrar a esa niña mimada. Y al equipo de moto.

Chico - No me parecio justo que te hecharan justo despúes de la última carrera de la temporada. Eso fue ayer, no es justo. ¿Por que lo hicieron?

Victoria - Por que (Imitando al entrenador) Eres un mujer, puede que seas rapida pero esto es para hombres y es mi equipo. No hay sitio para una chica que busca emociones fuertes. (Habla normal) Fui la unica del equipo que consiguio el trofeo, no todos los trofeos. Se lo dije a la directora, se puso furiosa dijo que me daria los trofeos. Ella nos ayuda mucho.

Chica - Si, es muy buena.

Chico - Desde luego, bueno vamos hacer musica.

Victoria - En marcha, Diana, Carlo.

El dia fue una gran fiesta y llego el momento de la musica. Carlo sostenia su preciada guitarra electrica, Diana estaba en el teclado y el mezclador preparada para todo y Victoria estaba junto al microfono lista para cantar. Las luces se encendieron y empezo a cantar una canción conocida para todos.

Victoria - It starts with [one]

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind i designed

this rhyme to explain in due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on, didn't even know

I wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everythin inside

And even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a

memory of a time when i [tried so hard]

Tried so hard and got so far

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme

to remind myself how (I tried so hard)

I tried so hard

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so [far]

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me in the end

I kept everything inside

And even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a

memory of a time when I [tried so hard]

Tried so hard and got so far

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

Al acabar todo el mundo aplaudia con fuerza y animo, agarro el microfono y dijo.

Victoria - Muy bien gente,todos ahora hacemos nuevos caminos. Algunos vendran, otros se quedaran o como mis amigos y yo vamos hacer otra etapa de nuestras vidas, pero recordar que nadie esta solo en este viaje y si estas solo haz amigos que nadie este solo. Y aunque estemos lejos los unos de los otros siempre existiran los vinculos que formamos aqui y fuera. Feliz verano a todos.

Esa misma tarde los tres llevan los trofeos a la casa de Victoria, ella dijo mientras salia de la casa.

Victoria - Bueno, ¿Tomamos una pizza? Yo invito.

Diana - Lo siento pero tengo que preparar la maleta. Salgo mañana.

Carlo - Y yo. Salgo esta noche.

Victoria recordando - Ay lo siento, lo olvide. (Abrazandolos) Felices vacaciones amigos.

Diana - Igualmente Victoria.

Carlo - ¿A donde iras? Diana a Francia y yo a America ¿Y tu?

Victoria - Me quedo, mi padres tienen planes sin mi. Su segunda luna de miel. Me quedare y escribire ese libro que deseo empezar.

Carlo - Guay, bueno nos vemos.

Diana - Chao Victoria.

Cuando se fueron, entro en la casa y cerro las puertas y ventanas. Pero cuando hiba a la cocina oyo un ruido raro. Se dio la vuelta y vio una criatura negra de ojos amarillos grandes. Salio de la cocina por la puerta trasera y corrio lo más deprisa que le permitian sus piernas, cada vez aparecian más de esas criaturas. No podia dejar que la cojan algo en su interior le decia que no era bueno. Llego a los acantilados, estaba atrapada penso que estaba perdida hasta que oyo una voz decir.

Voz - Entra (Aparece un haz de luz) Llego el momento.

No se lo penso dos veces, preferia entra en la luz antes que esas criaturas la tocaran. Al entrar una oleada de energía entro en su ser y se desmayo.

Y aqui mi primera historia de One Piece y Kingdom Hearts, por favor comentarios. Y si alguno se quiere unir que me avise y hablamos.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1 - Empieza el viaje.

Vergel Radiante - Parte 1

Los Mugiwaras empezaron a despertar. Estaban un poco aturdidos y miraron a su alrededor. Nami grito nada más asomarse por la borda.

Nami gritando - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Sanji - ¿Que pasa Nami-Swan?

Usopp - ¿A que viene... (Mira al frente y gritando) Aaaaaaaaaaaah. ¿Donde estamos?

Chopper gritando - Aaaaaaaaaah, estamos varados.

Franky enfadado - ¿Que? ¿Mi barco varado? ¿No hay mar? ¿Donde rayos estamos?

Zoro - ¿Y si el sueño?

Robin - ¿El que, espadachín?

Zoro a Luffy - ¿Recuerdas el sueño?

Luffy - Si, la voz dijo algo sobre la "Llave".

Brook - ¿De que habláis?

Luffy y Zoro les contó todo, la voz, las criaturas y la "Llave". Robin dijo después de oír todo.

Robin - "Llave", ¿Quien sera la "Llave"? ¿Y por que?

Nami - Sea quien sea, si lo que decís es verdad. Estamos en otro mundo.

Franky - Y desierto, no veo a nadie.

Brook - De todas formas tenemos que saber donde estamos.

Usopp - Brook tiene razón, tenemos que saber donde estamos.

Luffy - Vamos entonces.

Sanji - Nami-Swan, Robin-Chan yo os proteguere de peligro.

Bajaron del barco y empezaron a caminar por todas las calles hasta llegar a un lugar donde se ve un extraño castillo. Zoro dijo.

Zoro - Ese lugar, tiene algo raro.

Chopper - ¿El que?

Zoro mirandolo - No lo se Chopper, pero no me gusta nada.

De repente oyeron un grito y fueron a el.

Victoria empezo a desperta, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en Canarias, se puso en pie y empezo a caminar. Y dijo para si.

Victoria - ¿Por que tengo la sensación de que conozco este sitio? No es imposible.

Camino durante un rato hasta que volvio a oir aquel ruido, el mismo que oyo en su casa. Solo miro hacia atras y vio la misma criatura solo que esta vez habia más y otras que parecian soldados. Empezo a correr y grito. Corrio hasta que choco con unas personas. En vez de pararse siguio corriendo sin para. Luffy miro a las criaturas y dijo.

Luffy - Son esas cosas.

Zoro sacando las espadas - Pero hay más.

Nami - Esa chica, esta aterrada.

Robin - Esas cosas la perseguian.

Sanji - Nadie ataca a una dama mientras este presente.

Acabaron con ellas, pero la chica habia salido corriendo. Ella no paro de correr, Chopper, Usopp y Brook la siguieron. Al alcanzarla ella dijo.

Victoria asustada - Alejaos de mi.

Usopp - Tranquila, no te haremos nada.

Victoria asustada - Nada (Señalando a Brook) El es un esqueleto.

Brook - Asi es señorita. Y estoy en los huesos (Se oyen grillos) Aunque estoy en los huesos, Yoyoyoyoho. Pero me permite ver su ropa in...

Antes de que terminara Victoria le golpeo en la cabeza con fuerza y dijo furiosa.

Victoria furiosa - ¿¡Que diablos significa eso!?

Chopper tranquilizándola - Calma, calma. Dime ¿Quien eres? Yo soy Tony Tony Chopper, soy doctor.

Victoria más calmada - Me llamo Victoria, Victoria Raiden. ¿Eres un reno? que mono.

Chopper alegre - Por que sea mono no vas a encandilarme.

Usopp - Yo soy Usopp un bravo guerrero del mar.

Victoria pensando y sonriendo - Se nota que miente.

Usopp - Y el es Brook, veras comió una fruta del Diablo que le permitió revivir.

Victoria - ¿Fruta del Diablo? ¿Que es eso?

Usopp le explico todo y como llegaron hasta aquí, cuando oyó la palabra "Llave" se asusto y empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

Victoria - Entonces ¿Buscáis la "Llave"?

Usopp - Pues si pero, ¿Por que retrocedes?

Victoria - Lo siento. (Sale corriendo)

Chopper - Espera. Victoria vuelve aqui.

No se para, ella sabia quien era la "Llave" y no quería poner a nadie en peligro a causa de esas criaturas. El resto de la banda llego hasta ellos, Nami dijo.

Nami - ¿Y la chica?

Usopp - Se fue, huyo de nosotros ahora mismo. Estaba asustada.

Sanji - ¿Por que?

Chopper - En cuanto dijimos que buscamos la "Llave" se fue.

Robin - Voy a buscarla.

Luffy - Yo también iré a buscarla.

Mientras tanto una persona rodeada de las mismas criaturas sonríe mientras mira a Victoria correr.

Persona - Corre pequeña, pronto el poder que llevas en tu interior... morirá.

Victoria dejando de correr - Tengo que salir de este sitio. (Mira por todas partes) Pero ¿A donde? (Cae de rodillas) Estoy perdida (Se abraza y empieza a llorar) Y sola.

Voz - Nadie esta sola.

Victoria - ¿Quien?

Luffy alegre - Hola, soy Monkey D. Luffy el futuro Rey de los Piratas.

Robin - Tranquila, no vamos hacerte daño. ¿Por que huiste al oír "Llave"?

Victoria de pie - Pues yo, yo... es que, una voz me dijo que yo soy la "Llave" y tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Luffy - Yo también oi una voz, me dijo que teníamos que protegerte y ayudarte.

Victoria - Pero esas cosas.

Robin - Se lo que te pasa, yo también soy perseguida pero, su banda me salvo la vida. Incluso cuando queria morir.

Victoria - Yo no quiero que nadie se sacrifique por mi.

Robin - Lo se, y nadie lo haría.

Luffy - Robin tiene razón, si eres la "Llave" te ayudaremos y tu nos ayudaras. (Le da la mano) ¿Trato?

Victoria más alegre - Vale, (Le da la mano) trato hecho. Me llamo Victoria Raiden.

Robin - Yo soy Nico Robin. Vamos el resto nos espera. (La ve tensarse) Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Victoria - No suelo ser así, yo siempre soy bastante valiente pero... es como si al pasar por ese portal perdiera toda mi fuerza.

Luffy - Tu tranquila. Ahora vamos con los demás.

Victoria - Esta bien.

Llegaron junto con el resto de la banda, Sanji con rapidez fue a ella y dijo cogiendo la mano.

Sanji - Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Victoria nerviosa - Si, estoy bien. Por favor suélteme la mano.

Franky - Niña, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Victoria - Soy Victoria Raiden.

Nami - Yo soy Nami, el es Sanji y el es...

Zoro - Roronoa Zoro.

Victoria - Bueno, Luffy me dijo que (En voz baja) buscáis la "Llave".

Chopper - Si.

Victoria - Yo soy... la "Llave"

Voz - ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

Detras de todos estaba una chica que viste como una ninja.

Ninja - Responder.

Nami - Oye tranquilízate, somos de otro mundo y no sabemos como hemos llegado aquí.

Ninja - ¿Asi? Perdonarme, tenemos que estar alerta. Los Sincorazón nos vuelven atacar.

Victoria - ¿Vuelven? ¿No es la primera vez? ¿Esas criaturas se llaman Sincorazón?

Ninja - Si, por cierto soy Yuffie. Bienvenidos a Vergel Radiante antes conocido como Bastion Hueco.

Victoria - Yo soy Victoria.

Luffy - Monkey D. Luffy.

Zoro - Roronoa Zoro.

Nami - Nami.

Usopp - Usopp

Sanji - Sanji

Chopper - Tony Tony Chopper

Robin - Nico Robin

Franky - Franky

Brook - Brook

Yuffie - Bueno seguidme, tenéis mucho que explicar, (Señalando a Victoria) Sobretodo tu.

Victoria - ¿Yo? ¿Por que?

Yuffie - Los Sincorazón te perseguían, tienes mucho que explicar.

Victoria abatida - Temo que no me guste esto.

Nami animándola - Tranquila, no sera nada.

Algo no le convencía sentía una presencia maligna, llegaron a una posada y dentro había más personas; tres hombre y un mujer. Uno de los hombres tiene una larga barba blanca, miro al grupo y dijo.

Hombre - Pasad, pasad. Estaréis a salvo aquí dentro.

Mujer - ¿Tenéis hambre? Os preparare algo.

Sanji - Yo la ayudo señorita.

Mujer - Que educado, me llamo Aerith.

Hombre - Mi nombre es Cid, el es Leon y el Merlin.

Merlin - Decidme ¿Quienes sois?

Victoria - Yo soy Victoria.

Luffy - Monkey D. Luffy.

Zoro - Roronoa Zoro.

Nami - Nami.

Usopp - Usopp

Sanji - Sanji

Chopper - Tony Tony Chopper

Robin - Nico Robin

Franky - Franky

Brook - Brook

Merlin - No sois de aquí, ¿alguien o algo os trajo?

Victoria - ...

Luffy - Si (Señalando a Victoria) Y ella es la "Llave".

Todos menos Victoria y Robin - LUUUUUUUUUUUFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Empotraron a Luffy contra la mesa, Merlin miro a Victoria que no paraba de temblar, Robin intentaba tranquilizarla.

Merlin - Pequeña, ¿Es cierto? (Ella asiente) Dime, ¿Has sentido un cambio brusco en ti?

Victoria - Por primera vez me siento... vulnerable. Pero no soy así, pase por un portal antes de llegar aquí, esos Sincorazón me persiguen.

Merlin - Ya veo, al pasar por ese portal has debido de absorber no solo luz, sino oscuridad y eso oprime tu verdadero ser. Vamos te ayudare pero tienes que dejar tu mente abierta.

Victoria - ¿Como?

Merlin - Cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada.

Le hizo caso, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse. No oía nada solo los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Los demás veían como su cuerpo empezó a emanar un aura negra y blanca, la negra parecía imponerse pero la blanca empezó hacerse más fuerte y acabo con la negra. Un brillo apareció en su pecho en la zona del corazón. Cuando abrió los ojos, sonrió y dijo.

Victoria - Ahora me siento yo misma. Gracias Merlin. Vuelvo a sentirme bien.

Luffy - ¿Seguro?

Victoria - Si, ya no siento esa presión en mi interior.

Leon - ¿Presión? ¿La sentías en el corazón?

Victoria - Pues si, ¿como lo sabes?

Leon - Solo una persona tenia eso mismo.

Cid - Tienes razón, Sora tenia lo mismo.

Usopp - ¿Quien es Sora?

Aerith - El portador de la Llave espada. Ahora esta en su hogar con sus amigos. Merecen descansar después de tantas batallas.

Yuffie - Desde luego. Pero parece que el Rey Oscuro quiere destruir la luz.

Zoro - ¿Rey Oscuro?

Cid - Un nuevo enemigo, ansia destruir la poca luz que queda o encerrarla como ocurrio con la oscuridad.

Leon - Yuffie, dime que Arthas no esta aquí.

Yuffie - No y menos mal. La última vez acabaste muy grave.

Chopper asustado - ¡Tan peligroso es?

Leon - Me atravesó el pecho como nada. Tuve mucha suerte.

Merlin - Ya vale Leon, dijo que buscaba un oponente digno de él. ¿Quien sabe lo que significa eso?

Todos estaban desanimados, Zoro dijo.

Zoro - Ese tal Arthas, ¿Como es?

Leon - No le vi la cara, siempre lleva mascara que le cubre la cabeza y usa dos espadas.

Sanji - ¿Que piensas?

Zoro - No estoy seguro.

Chopper tenso - Ah.

Usopp - ¿Que pasa Chopper?

Chopper - Oigo algo raro. Como si fuera...

Victoria también oyó algo raro, giba asomarse por una ventana cuando...

Franky agarrándola - Al suelo.

Exploto la pared, todos estaban en el suelo. Franky cubrió a Victoria.

Victoria - Franky, ¿Estas bien?

Franky - Tranquila soy un cybort. ¿Estas bien?

Victoria - Si, los demás...

Luffy - Estamos todos bien.

Voz riéndose - Parece que falle, no importa. Pronto la "Llave" sera del Rey Oscuro.

Cid - Es esa mujer.

Merlin - Xana.

Xana era una mujer de pelo negro largo y ojos blancos. Lleva un vestido negro de escote, largo por detrás y corto por delante, guantes negros largos y botas largas hasta los muslos. Estaba sentada en un tejado rodeada de Sincorazón. Y dijo señalando a Victoria.

Xana - Prepárate "Llavécita" tu corazón sera consumido por la oscuridad.

Todos miraron aquella mujer que acabaría con la vida de Victoria.

Y aquí es segundo capitulo, espero que os guste. Atención podre la lista de mundos en los que se unirán a ellos. Pero necesito que me deis mundos para poder dar tiempo y no de golpe y porrazo. Gracias. Sherezade22 fuera.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 - El poder de la "Llave"

Vergel Radiante - Parte 2

Todos estaban preparados para luchar, Franky no se separaba de Victoria y ella estaba nerviosa. Y dijo.

Victoria - ¿Que quieres de mi?

Xana - Solo tu poder, el poder de liberar la luz y destruir a aquellos con la capacidad de enfrentarse a cualquiera y el corazón tan fuerte que puede destruir la oscuriada.

Victoria pensando - Si me quiere a mi, (Mira a todos) lo siento. (Se pone en pie) Si me quieres (Corre) Atrapame.

Xana sonriendo malevolamente - Me encanta caza. (A los Sincorazón) Id a por ellos, destruidlos.

Franky - Victoria vuelve aqui.

Zoro - Esa tonta.

Luffy - Zoro, vamos. Chicos encargaos de ellos.

Merlin - Iros, si es la "Llave" debe estar a salvo.

Victoria no paro de correr sabia que si queria proteguer a los demas tenia que alejarse, pero las palabras de Robin no paraban de sonar.

Flashback

Robin - Se lo que te pasa, yo tambien soy perseguida pero, su banda me salvo la vida. Incluso cuando queria morir.

Flashback

Victoria - Lo siento.

Xana - Más lo sentiras tu. Electro Oscuro.

Rayos negros cayeron del cielo, si no se hubiera detenido la habrian dado.

Xana - Te tengo pequeña. (De su mano sale una llama negra) Pero antes de acabar contigo. Me divertire un poco. Estos Nescientes pelearan contigo.

Aparecieron 10 criaturas azules de ojos rojos. Sabia que era su fin. Cuando se abalanzaron sobre ella Luffy y Zoro la cubrieron.

Luffy - ¿Estas bien?

Victoria - Luffy, Zoro.

Zoro - ¿No se si eres tonta o valiente? Pero has pensado en los demas antes que en ti. (Sonrie) Bien hecho.

Xana - ¿Quien... (Mira a los dos) ¿Pero que? (Se da cuenta) Eres igual que él.

Los dos - ¿A quien habla?

Xana enfadada - No importa, Aluvión. Matadlos.

Luffy - Victoria no te separes de nosotros.

Victoria - Pero...

Zoro - Hazle caso.

Victoria - Hay vienen.

Zoro - Al suelo.

Ambos atacaron a los Aluvión, cuando terminaron Luffy y Zoro fueron agarraron por cuerdas negra y se empotraron en las paredes.

Victoria - Luffy. Zoro.

Luffy - No puedo moverme.

Zoro - ¿Que es esto?

Xana - El poder de la oscuridad. Ahora voy a matarte pequeña "Llavecita"

La agarro del cuello con una mano mientras en la otra hizo apareces un puñal. Justo cuando se lo hiba acabar con ella una flecha se clavo en su brazo. Soltandola a causa del dolor. Dos personas se acercaron a Victoria mientras Xana retrocedia. Uno llevaba un monton de armas y el otro una armadura con espada y escudo. Este le dijo.

Hombre - ¿Se encuentra bien "Llave"?

Victoria tosiendo - Cof...cof... Si creo que si... cof...cof. ¿Quien eres?

Hombre - No tengo nombre. Pero el es Firion.

Firion - ¿Esta bien?

Victoria - Si, estoy bien. ¿Luffy y Zoro?

Zoro - Cuando la flecha le dio esas cuerdas nos soltaron.

Luffy - ¿Donde esta?

Hombre - No volvera, vamos tenemos que explicarte muchas cosas, Victoria Raiden.

Victoria sorprendida - ¿¡Como sabes mi nombre!?

Firion - Es verdad a pasado más de 10 años.

Los cinco volvieron con los demas y hay empezaron a explicar todo.

Hombre - Hace más de 10 años una niña llego a un lugar donde estaba Kosmos, la diosa de la harmonia, la niña la miro curiosa y Kosmos la miro con ternura. Kosmos decidio llevarla a muchos mundos donde le enseño que debia defenderlo de la oscuridad ya que esa niña fue la unica que llego sin usar magia ni nada. Durante 5 años esa niña la visito pero Kosmos se dio cuenta de que estaria en peligro y le dijo que "puede que veas esto como sueños, no te asustes cuando alguien te diga que son recuerdos". No volvio a ver esa niña, hasta ahora.

Victoria - Estas diciendo que aquellos sueños en realidad son... Ay madre, esto no puede ser cierto. (Se golpea la cara) Despierta Victoria, despierta. (Cierra los ojos) No puede ser real.

Firion - Lo siento Victoria, pero es real.

Victoria sentandose - Esto es imposible. Primero el entrenador, luego esa loca y ahora esto. No se que hacer.

Hombre - Pelear por la Luz.

Merlin - Al ser la "Llave", el Rey Oscuro enviara a sus tenientes a por ti.

Victoria - ¿Que voy hacer?

Luffy - Que sola no estaras. Vamos ayudarte en esto ya que nuestro mundo también esta en peligro.

Zoro - Es verdad. Bueno ¿A donde vamos primero?

Guerrero - Hay que encontrar la cerradura de este mundo para seguir.

Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith y Merlin - Pues bueno.

Sanji - ¿Que pasa?

Leon - No es facil encontrarla. Solo la Llave espada la puede encontrar.

Victoria - Estupendo. Yo no tengo Llave espada.

Firion - Que va, tienes el poder de la "Llave" no solo puedes invocar una llave espada, puedes invocar una llave arco, llave lanza, llave daga y una llave pistola.

Victoria desmayando - Oh...

Sanji - Señorita. Despierta.

Victoria - Ya estoy mejor, pero tengo una pregunta (gritando) ¿Como la invoco?

Firion - Kosmos dijo que debias usar el corazón.

Victoria historica - Estupendo. Mi corazón tiene un conflicto con mi mente y esta con el corazón. No puedo pensar con logica. (Mareada) Que mareo.

Hombre - Se que es una gran carga, pero eres nuestra unica esperanza.

Victoria - Me dijistes que no tienes nombre, ¿Por que?

Hombre - No lo recuerdo, todos me llaman Guerrero de la Luz.

Victoria - Yo te llamare Guerrero, te pega mucho. Esta bien, vamos a buscar la cerradura. En marcha.

Caminaron por todo el lugar y justo al llegar a una plaza. Victoria se detubo, los demas se dieron cuenta y ella dijo.

Victoria - Este lugar, (Mira una pared) Yo estube aqui con Kosmos. (Recordando) Me trajo aqui, dijo que ahi una cosa muy importante que debia encontrar. (Camina a un dibujo de la pared en forma corazón) Lo dibujamos ambas, es muy valioso. No sera...

Voz - Niña insolente. Esta vez acabare contigo.

Todos - Xana.

Xana enfadado - Id a por ellos.

Guerrero - No te separes de mi.

Victoria - No.

Todos - ¿No?

Victoria - Estoy harta de quedarme atras, de huir. Lo tengo decidio, si quiero protegeros... yo... yo... Luchare.

Un brillo la envolvio entera, todos incluido Xana se taparon los ojos. Cuando el brillo ceso, de la mano derecha de Victoria aparecio una gran llave negra con una gema morada en la empuñadura, colgaba de ella un llavero que terminaba en una corona negra. Xana dijo asustada.

Xana - ¿¡No puede ser!? La Llave espada, Recuerdos Lejanos.

Guerrero - El poder de la "Llave", por fin desperto.

Y aqui el segundo capitulo


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3 - Combate y nuevo equipo

Vergel Radiante - Parte 3

Todos estaban sorprendidos, la llave espada estaba en manos de Victoria, esta dijo.

Victoria sin creerlo - Increible, lo hice. (Sonriendo) No puedo creerlo. Ahora (Señala a Xana con el arma) Podre pelear.

Xana un poco nerviosa - ¿Crees que por tener la Llave espada me derrotaras? Matadles, matadles a todos.

Guerrero - Vamos a darte un curso rapido, sujetala con ambas manos y siempre debes mirar a tu espalda.

Victoria - Ok, ¿Me cubris la espalda?

Guerrero sonriendo - Siempre. Verdad Firion.

Firion - Eso no se pregunta.

Todos luchaban con fuerza, le costaba manejarla pero Victoria luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en un momento sintio la presencia de Xana y cuando se dio la vuelta... zaas, le dio un corte en toda la cara, Xana retrocedio y dijo enfadada.

Xana enfadada - ¿Como te atrevas a...? (Victoria intenta darle)

Victoria burlandose - Ups, lo siento. Creo que te corte un poco la cara.

Xana - Niña insolente.

Hizo aparecer el puñal y se abalanzo contra ella. Al chocar contra la Llave espada hubo una explosión. Victoria no recibio daño alguno pero Xana se dio contra una pared y dijo levantandose.

Xana - Muy bien, "Llave". Puede que me hayas ganado en esta batalla pero voy a dejarte un viejo amigo de este mundo. (Una llama negra sale de su mano) Un Nesciente llamado Triarmadura. (Riendose, dejando caer la llama al suelo) Chao, "Llave". (Desaparece)

Victoria - Oh no, (Asustada) No se que hacer.

Luffy - Yo te ayudare. Vamos a por el.

Justo cuando todos hiban a luchar, un muro de fuego negro separo a Luffy Victoria y Zoro que se encontraba justo detras. Una armadura negra aparece en el suelo. Victoria casi deja caer la Llave espada sino es por Zoro que le dice.

Zoro - Tener miedo indica que eres valiente de corazón. Si eres la "Llave", levanta la Llave espada y lucha con fuerza.

Victoria - ¿Me cubris los dos la espalda?

Luffy sonriendo - Claro eres la "Llave", la voz dijo que debias ayudarte y protegerte.

Zoro - Vamos, ahora sere yo el que te enseñe. Solo usala para defender, cuando tengas la oportunidad de atacar.

Victoria - Ahi que atacar con fuerza.

Luffy - Vamos entonces.

Los tres atacaron a la Triarmadura, en un momento vio a Luffy lanzar el brazo. Victoria dijo.

Victoria - ¿Fruta del Diablo?

Zoro - Si, es un hombre de goma. ¿Como sabes eso?

Victoria - Usopp me lo explico. ¿Quien más lo tiene?

Zoro - Chopper y Robin.

Luffy - Cuidado con el brazo.

La Triarmadura lanzo un brazo contra Victoria, esta la detubo pero tenia que hacer mucha fuerza. Entonces vio que en la muñeca hay una raja. Desvio el brazo y golpeo la raja. El brazo se resquebrajo y se destruyo, entonces dijo.

Victoria - La rajas, tiene las rajas en las articulaciones. Al golpearlas desaparecen. Tenemos que golpear las rajas.

Luffy - Muy bien. Gommu Gommu no... Bazooka.

Zoro - Vamos alla. Santoury Tasut... Maki.

Victoria saltando - Esto es por Kosmos.

Ambos ataques destruyeron casi todo menos la cabeza. Victoria estaba delante lista para darle el golpe final, miraba los ojos rojos llorosos. Sentia la tristeza del Nesciente, pero sabia que no tenia otra opcion. Levanto la Llave espada por encima de su cabeza, cerro los ojos y acabo con la Triarmadura. El muro de fuego negro desaparecio. Victoria estaba de rodillas con la Llave espada aun clavada en el suelo, lo unico que hacia era dejar caer unas lagrimas luego se levanto y dijo secando las lagrimas.

Victoria - Sa acabo por ahora. (Sonriendo) Vamos busquemos la cerradura.

Nami - ¿Estas bien? Pareces cansada.

Victoria - Estoy bien, tranquilos. Necesitaba pelear. Si ese Rey Oscuro quiere pelear. Tendra pelea. (Camina un poco y casi se cae) Vaya.

Guerrero - Acabas de peleas contra un Nesciente, necesitas descanso.

Victoria - No tengo que encontrar la cerradura, creo que se donde esta.

Firion - ¿Donde?

Victoria - Cuando destrui al Nesciente vi un fradmento, me vi a mi y a Kosmos dibujar el corazón en la pared mi lado era más grande, hiba a borrarlo pero ella me dijo que estaba mejor así. (La Llave espada brilla) ¿Que pasa?

Merlin - Esta reccionando a algo. Tal vez la cerradura.

Victoria sujentando con fuerza la Llave espada - Se mueve sola... (La llave lanza un haz de luz) Aaaaaaaaaah.

El haz impacto contra la pared el corazón convirtiendolo en una cerradura, la Llave espada disparo un rayo de luz blanca, cuando entro en ella se oyo como si se cerrara algo. La cerradura desaparecio. Merlin dijo.

Merlin - Parece que encontrartes la cerradura, de pequeña.

Victoria - ¿Y ahora que?

Guerrero poniendole una mano en el hombro - Ahora debemos seguir buscando cerraduras.

Firion - Si en otros mundos, hay que protegerlos.

Victoria - De repente siento mucho peso en los hombros.

Robin - Es normal, es una gran responsabilidad y eres capaz de llevarla ¿No?

Victoria - Si, pero no puedo hacerlo sola. (Extiende el brazo) ¿No es asi?

Uno a uno menos Leon, Yuffie, Aerith y Cid. Pusieron las manos. Merlin dijo.

Merlin - Ire contigo, necesitas aprender magia. Sera un honor ser tu instructor.

Victoria - Gracias Merlin. Tengo una pregunta ¿Como viajaremos a otros mundos?

Firion - La nave en la que hibamos Guerrero y yo fue destrida, pero salve esto (Enseña un cristal) Si lo ponemos en el corazón de un vehiculo podemos ir a otro lugares sin problema.

Franky - El Sunny podra navegar por los cielos.

Firion - Y por el espacio.

La banda y Victoria - ¿¡Por el espacio!?

Firion - Claro, sera más facil que por los Pasillos Oscuros. Esta cerrado ahora.

Victoria - ¿Quieres decir... (La Llave espada desaparece) ¿¡Eh!? No, no no. Vuelve, vuelve. ¿Y ahora que?

Guerrero - No te preocupes aparecera cuando la necesites.

Aerith - Es mejor que descanseis antes de iros. Volvamos a la posada.

Luffy - Tengo hambre. Quiero carne, carne, carne.

Usopp - Ya empezamos.

Victoria - Yo... (Todos la miran) no tengo hambre. Voy a pasear (A Guerrero y Firion) quiero estar sola.

Guerrero - Entiendo.

Firion sorprendido - ¿¡Guerrero!? No podemos... (Guerrero lo niega) Entiendo.

Todos menos Victoria volvieron a la posada. Victoria camino durante un buen rato. Llego a una plaza donde volvio a tener recuerdos; ella de pequeña jugando con Kosmos. Jugando con mucha alegria. Cuando termino de recordar oyo unos pasos y era Brook.

Victoria - Brook, ¿Ya estan listos?

Brook - No, te esperan. Nisiquiera hemos comido. Seguro que tienes la mente revuelta.

Victoria - Si, pense que eso, eran sueños y ahora descubro que son recuerdos. Supongo que por eso soy diferente.

Brook - Explicate.

Victoria - Yo no soy como el resto de chicas. Soy una gran piloto en la moto, me encanta escribir y pensaba escribir un libro este verano, y adoro cantar con mis mejores amigos.

Brook - ¿Tu cantas?

Victoria - Pues si, pero solo en momentos especiales.

Brook - Yo creo que esto, el estar aqui es un momento especial. Te importaria cantar algo.

Victoria alegrandose - Asi de repente no se me ocurre nada, pero si. Dejame pensar.

Brook - Claro.

Victoria - Tengo una, no es mia es de una cantante que adoro. Amaral, la canción se llama "El universo sobre mi".

Brook - Puedes.

Victoria asiente y empieza a cantar.

Victoria - Sólo queda una vela encendida en medio de la tarta

y se quiere consumir

Ya se van los invitados,

tú y yo nos miramos sin saber bien qué decir

Nada que descubra lo que siento,

que este día fue perfecto y parezco tan feliz

Nada como que hace mucho tiempo que me cuesta sonreír

Quiero vivir, quiero gritar,

quiero sentir el universo sobre mí

Quiero correr en libertad,

quiero encontrar mi sitio

Una broma del destino,

una melodía acelerada en una canción que nunca acaba

Ya he tenido suficiente,

necesito alguien que comprenda

que estoy sola en medio de un montón de gente

Qué puedo hacer

Quiero vivir, quiero gritar,

quiero sentir el universo sobre mí

Quiero correr en libertad,

quiero llorar de felicidad

Quiero vivir, quiero sentir el universo sobre mí

Como un naufrago en el mar, quiero encontrar mi sitio

Sólo encontrar mi sitio

Todos los juguetes rotos

todos los amantes locos,

todos los zapatos de charol

Todas las casitas de muñecas donde celebraba fiestas,

donde solo estaba yo

Vuelve el espíritu olvidado del verano del amor

Quiero vivir, quiero gritar,

quiero sentir el universo sobre mí

Quiero correr en libertad,

quiero llorar de felicidad

Quiero vivir, quiero sentir el universo sobre mí

Como un naufrago en el mar,

quiero encontrar mi sitio

Sólo encontrar mi sitio

Quiero vivir, quiero gritar,

quiero sentir el universo sobre mí

Quiero correr en libertad,

quiero llorar de felicidad

Quiero vivir,

quiero sentir el universo sobre mí

Como un naufrago en el mar,

quiero encontrar mi sitio

Solo queda una vela encendida en medio de la tarta

Y se quiere consumir.

Brook aplaudiendo - Bravo, bravo. Cantas bien. Yo soy musico y mis oidos nunca habian disfrutando tanto. Aunque no tengo oido Yohohohohoho.

Victoria - Gracias, volvamos con los demas.

Brook - Si, ademas tenemos que preparar el Sunny.

Victoria - ¿El barco se llama Sunny? (Brook asiente) Vaya, debe ser impresionante.

Brook riendose - Ya lo veras.

Cuando llego a la posada todos estaban sujetando a Luffy para que no comieran, por primera vez Victoria solto una carcajada, solo oirla reir hizo que mucho sonrieran. Cuando terminaron de comer, fueron al Sunny menos Robin que fue con Aerith a buscar una cosa. Al llegar Victoria, Merlin, Guerrero y firion estaban asombrados.

Victoria - Vaya, menuda nave. Es un barco magnifico.

Merlin - Caramba.

Guerrero - Estoy sin palabras.

Firion - Vengo de un sitio de barcos que vuelan, pero esta nave... yo también estoy sin palabras.

Victoria alegre - Las palabras no lo pueden explicar.

Franky - ¿Os gusta mi barco?

Victoria - ¿Tu has hecho el barco? Me encanta Franky.

Guerrero y Firion sorprendidos - ¿¡Es tu barco!?

Luffy sonriendo - Desde luego. ¿A que es una pasada?

Franky - Vamos Firion, ayudame con esa gema.

Firion - Muy bien.

Luffy - Vengan subid.

Todos subieron al barco, Victoria estaba maravillada. Jamas habia subido a un barco de velas. Chopper le enseño el barco. Robin volvio después.

Robin - ¿donde esta Victoria?

Zoro - Espera un poco, esta con Chopper enseñardole el barco. ¿Por que?

Robin - Tengo algo para ella, espero que la anime más.

Victoria saliendo por la puerta - Es realmente genial, gracias Chopper.

Chopper - De nada, me alegra que te guste el barco.

Victoria - Decir eso es poco.

Robin - Victoria.

Victoria - Robin, volvio.

Robin dandole algo - Toma, lo necesitaras.

Victoria - ¿Un cuaderno? ¿Para que?

Robin - Brook me dijo que querias escribir un libro, escribe esta aventura. Tu aventura.

Victoria contenta - Gracias Robin, muchas gracias. Tienes razón puedo escribir esta aventura.

Franky - Bueno, ya esta todo listo. Preparados para parti.

Guerrero a Victoria - ¿Preparada para luchar por la Luz?

Victoria - Si, ahora si que estoy lista.

Merlin - Aprenderas mucho, debes aprender a manejar el arma y magia.

Victoria - Estoy más que preparada.

Luffy - Bien chicos, vamos hacer la mayor aventura que hemos hecho. (Gritando) Vamos alla.

Todos - Si.

Franky - Vamos alla.

La nave empezo a elevarse, todos se depidieron de los habitantes de Vergel Radiante. Cuando llegaron al espacio todos estaban maravillados, sobretodo Victoria. Ella solo ve las estrellas pero ahora ve más cosas y es hermoso. Todos estaban en el comedor pero Victoria no, Chopper fue a buscarla, estaba fuera mirando apoyada en el árbl de cubierta.

Chopper - ¿No vienes a comer?

Victoria - ¿Que? Vaya a pasado el tiempo volando. (Levantandose) Lo siento, supongo que mirar las estrellas hizo que no me diera cuenta del tiempo.

Chopper - ¿Estas bien?

Victoria - Estoy asustada, asustada de que si me pasa algo miles de mundos caeran ante la oscuridad. No puedo permitir eso. Es que, todo ahora es tan complicado. Espero hacer lo correcto.

Chopper animandola - Claro que haras lo correcto, eres la "Llave" y nosotros estamos a tu lado.

Victoria - Tienes razón, (Más animada) Venga vamos a comer.

Chopper - Si.

Y aqui teneis el capitulo 2, que lo disfruteis.


End file.
